Red vengence
by puuurpleprincess95
Summary: When ex-FBI-BAU agent Elle Greenaway is killed by Red John, the CBI and the BAU team work togther and may finally catch him. Rated K for safety.
1. The Body

I own neither of these shows.

I'm sorry about who dies, but it was the only person I could think of to get the FBI-BAU involved.

It had been about a month since Bosco and his team had died. The team was getting through it slowly, but surely.

Lisbon was finally smiling again, though her eyes were empty.

Everyday Jane thought of what Bosco had told him right before he died: "When you catch him, don't arrest him, kill the son of a bitch." He knew that Lisbon would still probably arrest him, but she might go easier on him when she learned of the promise she might go a bit easier on him.

Cho was just being, well, Cho.

Rigsby had gotten super-protective over Van Pelt. They spent every night together and their unspoken agreement to keep their distance had dissolved into thin air.

They were all getting past it until they found another body in Los Angeles.

The young woman's body was found in the back of an old movie theater. At first it just looked like it was going to be a normal scene, but when they walked through the door and turned the lights on a smiley face appeared on the movie screen.

"Damn it." Jane said.

As the ascended the stairs to the body they all had a certain air of defeat come over them.

The woman was beautiful part Latino with long, chestnut brown hair.

Everyone looked at the body in silence, just a month ago he had taken away four people and now he had killed someone else.

Until Van Pelt broke the silence, "Another victim. I've never seen someone so immoral." She said, and then looked away in disgust.

Seeing that her youngest agent needed some air Lisbon said handing them a fingerprint card, "Rigsby, Van Pelt, head back to the office and run these prints. Right now she's a Jane Doe, no ID, no one here recognizes her, and you know how important knowing who the victims are in Red John cases."

"Yea, boss." They chorused and then left.

When they were in the parking lot behind the shield of the van Rigsby stopped Van Pelt, "Grace, what's wrong?"

"Just a month ago he killed Bosco's team because they got too close and the whole time I kept thinking: What if it had been our team? What if it had been YOU?" She said then looked up at him " I love you, Wayne. It's just like you said, I've loved you since the moment since I met you. Screw the rules. Screw the CBI. I need you."

"You really love me?" Rigsby asked still in shock.

"Of course, I do," she said smiling, "I was gonna tell you in the ambulance, but then you said it. I wanted you to know that I really meant it. That I wasn't just saying it because you said it." She then leant up to kiss him.

After a kiss they pulled away realizing that they still had a job to do.

Back in the theatre, Cho and Lisbon were talking to the detectives and Jane was staring curio

"LISBON!" Jane said yelling like he always did when he found something.

"What?" Lisbon said impatiently.

"She has defensive marks." He said, looking very proud of himself.

"Of course she does, Red John was trying to kill her." Lisbon said bored.

"But none of the other victims did. Do you remember the kidnap victim? She told us 'He said he would kill me if I fought back.'"

"So?"

"So, she must have known that he was going to kill her anyway so she wanted to get her ten cents in."

"But how would she know that? You can never tell if someone is gonna kill you or not."

"Well, apparently she did."

They all walked out to the parking lot when Cho's phone started to ring.

"It's Rigsby." He said before answering.

"Cho."

"Hey, we ran Jane Doe's prints and we got a hit."

"Okay, that's great. Who is she?"

"That's the problem. She's BAU. Agent Elle Greenaway. Quit in 2006 after being shot earlier that year and shooting and killing a serial rapist in her first months back."

"Wait, what's BAU?"

"FBI. Cho, she's ex-FBI!"

"Okay, bye."

"Well?" Lisbon said looking at he agent.

"We have a slight problem."

"What? No ID?"

"No, we have an ID. Ex-FBI agent Elle Greenaway."

"Oh God." Lisbon said, until he had gotten Rebecca to kill Bosco's team, Red John had never gone after law enforcement or even ex-law enforcement.

"What do you wanna do?" He asked as they got into the car.

"Call her old team. They'll want to help." Lisbon said slamming her door.


	2. The Notification

I do not own either show.

SSA Aaron Hotchner answered his phone. He was Unit Chief again. They had finally caught Foyet and he shot and killed him. He had been on a cloud of happiness ever since. He and Haley were even trying to work things out.

"Hotchner." He said.

"I… Um… This is Agent Teresa Lisbon with the CBI. I'm afraid I have some bad news." A woman said and he could tell her voice was shaking.

"What is it?" He asked frantically immediately thinking of Haley and Jack. And then he remembered that the CBI was in California. He started to rack his brain until he realized the truth.

"Elle." He breathed into the phone, speaking in barely a whisper.

"Yes sir. I am terribly sorry for your loss." She said and he could tell that she was the head agent.

"What happened?" He said as looked out at his team. They were all so happy. In a few minutes he would give them some of the worst news that they had ever heard.

"Well, we have this serial killer called Red John and that is who killed her."

"Oh my God. This is all my fault. I was trying to catch the Reaper. I was too busy to see how she was doing, maybe if I had…" He said. Then clearing his throat, "When can we come?"

"Today. My agents and I will get you at the Sacramento airport. I am so sorry. We just lost some people on another team that we had worked with several weeks ago and we know what you are going through."

"I have to go tell my team. We'll be there in a few hours." He said and then hung up the phone.

He normally tried to stay tough, but he just let the tears fall. After a few minutes of sitting in the dark he took a deep breath and walked out to his team.

Morgan could immediately sense that something was wrong, something so terrible that he had cried. But Hotch never cries.

"Hotch, what's wrong?" Morgan asked, dreading the answer. The question brought silence upon the team.

He could barely choke the words out, "Elle is dead. She was murdered by a man named Red John." He could see his team's terrible reactions, well, except for Prentiss and Rossi who didn't know her.

JJ fell to the floor and curled up in a little ball and started sobbing and screaming.

Reid leant down beside her trying to comfort her even though he was crying.

Morgan got mad.

"You bastard!" He yelled. "For the past few months we've been helping you catch Foyet. I was supposed to go visit Elle! She was finally happy again and wanted to see me! But then I cancelled to catch Foyet! I didn't report you when you shot him in cold blood! I rescheduled to go visit Elle! And now I'll never see her again! Because she's dead!" He finished, tears streaming down his face.

Hotch pulled him into a hug and held the sobbing man.

"She was like my best friend while she was here and now she's dead." He said into Hotch's shoulder. She was like that for JJ too. They were the closest with her and no one else knew what they were going through.

Pulling away Hotch said, "We can help with the case. We can help get this son of a bitch. They haven't been able to catch him. But we can. We can get justice for Elle."

It was completely silent on the plane ride to Sacramento. Prentiss and Rossi, who had both never known Elle, sat quietly thumbing through files. Hotch and Morgan sat alone staring out the window. JJ and Reid were on the couch, him sitting straight and her lying curled on the couch with her head in his lap.

As the plane slowed to a stop at the airport they all silently vowed to do whatever it took to catch Red John. They just didn't know that they were about to meet the man who had made the exact same vow six years ago.


	3. The Teams Meet

I own neither show.

"Alright," Agent Teresa Lisbon said as her team waited in the Sacramento Airport Parking Lot, "according to the travel records six agents are flying over in the FBI's plane. They are going to meet us out here. So, Cho you take Agent Emily Prentiss and Agent David Rossi, according to their files they didn't know the victim so they will be more focused so try to talk to them about Red John, Rigsby and Van Pelt you will take Agent Jennifer Jareau and Dr. Spencer Reid…"

Then Rigsby interrupted, "Wait, he's not an agent?"

"Yes, he is, but they call him Dr. Reid because he is quite young and they want him to be taken seriously. And Jane and I will take Agent Aaron Hotchner and Agent Derek Morgan. We will take them back to the office and go from there. They have all just received terrible news so we did to be sympathetic and understanding."

As Lisbon was finishing Jane stopped listening and noticed six people walking out of the front doors.

"JANE!!!" Lisbon said, slightly annoyed that he hadn't been listening.

"They're here." He said and started walking towards them.

The rest hurried to catch up before Jane did something they would all regret.

Then Lisbon said, stepping towards the man who was clearly in charge, "Hi, I'm Agent Teresa Lisbon. I believe we spoke on the phone. I am terribly sorry that we have to meet under these circumstances." She said shaking his hand.

"Yes, You can call me Hotch. This is my team," as he spoke each of his team member's shook Lisbon's hand, "Agent Jareau…"

"You can call my JJ," She said with a shaky voice, the first words she had spoked since they left Quantico.

"Dr. Reid, Agent Rossi, Agent Prentiss, and Agent Morgan." It was something they did every case, yet it felt different.

"This is Agent Cho, Agent Rigsby, Agent Van Pelt, and our consultant Patrick Jane…" She said, noticing that Jane didn't acknowledge his presence like he usaually did.

"Jane?" Her team members all started looking for him. Lisbon felt embarrassed. This was not the impression she wanted to make with the FBI.

Then Van Pelt found him messig with a security guard, "I'm so sorry." She said, showing him her badge, "He's a consultant." Then the security guard nodded as if it explained everything.

As they were walking back to the group Jane leaned over and said, "Curious how you and Rigsby both smell like lilacs again."

"Shut up," she said not wanting Lisbon to hear.

"My dear Grace, admittance comes in many forms…" He said as they approached the group, then walking back over to Lisbon he smiles and sings over his shoulder like a little school girl, "And that was one of them."

As they were walking back to the vans Lisbon was saying, "Okay, JJ and Dr. Reid are with Van Pelt and Rigsby. Agents Prentiss and Rossi are with Cho. Agents Hotch and Morgan are with me and Jane. We will meet back at the headquarters.," Then smiling at her team, "Hopefully we'll get finally get Red John case-closed pizza." Her team smiled at each other and headed towards their vans. As door closed and people started driving only one van over came the silence.

"Your boss doesn't know." JJ said leaning back into the seat of the van with the first smile on her face in several hours.

Rigsby choked on his coffee just then and Van Pelt gently rubbed his arm, "Wayne, you ok?" After seeing the smile that she loved so much, she then turned to face JJ and said, "Excuse me? What are you talking about?"

Then Reid piped in, "Your boss doesn't know about the two of you. She suspects, but she doesn't know. Same with that Cho dude. Now Jane knows.."

"See Grace, I told you I wasn't paranoid." Rigsby said with a smirk on his face.

"You actually aren't doing that bad at hiding it. However, you obviously avoid each ther's glances, yet you both constantly look at each other. You also make a point of standing on opposite sides of the room. It would actually work better if you just acted normal."

"Spence." JJ said.

"I. I'm sorry. For a second I just forgot. I. Oh my god. Elle's dead." He said looking at JJ who gently stroked his head.

Rigsby and Van Pelt could see tears well up in both of their eyes in the rearview mirror.

Then subconciously they held each others free hands the whole way to the CBI.


	4. Cancelling Story

I will not be continuing this story. Sorry if anyone was following it, but I guess you'll just have to come up with your own ending. Love ya!!! Don't shoot the messenger!!!


End file.
